


Stood up

by bokutsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, bokuroo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutsumu/pseuds/bokutsumu
Summary: Kuroo is stood up on a date, luckily a nice passerby decides to fill in.





	Stood up

“Sir, would you like to order now?”

“No i’ll wait a little longer, sorry”

“Alright, Sir”

The waiter walks away and leaves Kuroo to his self again.

Kuroos fingers drum against the table in a steady rhythm as he continues to wait for his date that has most likely stood him up.

Whispers are heard around, mostly people saying they feel bad for the young man and how heartless the person was for not showing up.

His eyes lift from the table to scout around the restaurant and the eyes the voices belonged to had an apologetic look in them which caused him to look back down.

‘I should leave soon’

“Hey babe! Sorry i’m late, sports practice kept me late” 

Kuroos head shot up as he saw the man with frosted tips sit infront of him and start talking about the practice that had kept him late.

He didn’t understand? He did not know this man in the slightest and the man he had scheduled the date with had pure blonde hair and definitely not black hair with white tips.

The owl looking male obviously saw his confusing and laughed a little as he scratched the nape of his neck.

“Hey man, i’m Bokuto, just here to make this dinner a little more fun, so go with it” The ma-, Bokuto whispered to the man across him.

Kuroo felt a smile tugging his lips as he nodded and called the waiter over to order.

A few hours later in to dinner and without even noticing it the whispers had stopped around kuroo as the sound of laughter between the two boys took place instead.

“Wa-haha-wait your? your telling me you have an ‘emo mode’?”Kuroo choked out

“Hey!! stop laughing, it-its like i said it slips out by acciden-“ Bokuto laughed trying to stay serious.

“Ho-how does, how do you- become emo by accident” The bedhead can barely get his words out at this point hes laughing so hard.

Their laughter was brought to an end when Bokutos phone rang.

“Oh crap! what time is it bro” 

Kuroo lazily checked his phone and read out the time not as loud as his usual tone as he was tired out from laughing “9:30pm, why?” 

“I was supposed to be at my uncles house for 8:30pm to babysit my little cousin” Bokuto explained as he took out his wallet “How much is the dinner?”

“No, No ill pay, you made this evening way better then it would have turned out so i owe it to you” Kuroo tried to persuade the male across him.

“No way, i had the most fun i’ve had in a long time, so i’ll pay this time but if your that set on paying you can take the check for our next date” Bokuto added the last bit quietly as he took the money out of his wallet.

“The next date? i have to admit, that was smooth, frosted tips”

“Frosted tips, hey? can’t say much, bed head”

Bokuto left the money to the waiter along with a tip as he walked out with Kuroo.

“Thanks” Kuroo breathed out into the cold air as they stepped outside.

“Of course” Bokuto replied.

“Can i have your number or am i gonna have to wait for you to ask for mine?” 

“I’m a bit nervous let me ask you in a while”

Bokuto earned an elbow to the shoulder for that and started bursting our laughing.

“Okay, Okay hand me your phone” Bokuto received Kuroos phone shortly after his request and put his contact in, then handing it back.

“Frosted tips, huh?” He laughed as he saw the contact name.

“What? i thought you liked that name for me?”

Kuroo laughed and nodded as he walked to his car, interlocking hands with the owl male.

“So i’ll see you?” Kuroo questioned as he got to his car.

“Yep!” Bokuto replied popping the p.

Kuroo kissed his cheek before quickly untangling their hands and hopping in his car, “i’ll see you then”

Bokuto stood their with his face nearly splitting in two with the wide grin on his face, “yeah!”

Kuroo drove off as Bokuto headed to his uncles house.

[ from bedhead ]  
\- night emo 

[ from frosted tips ]  
\- i regret telling you that  
\- goodnight <3

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments!! wanna know if theres anything i can improve on :)


End file.
